


Stressed

by GayRubixCube



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRubixCube/pseuds/GayRubixCube
Summary: When Evan gets stressed he braids Connor’s hair. When Connor gets stressed he paints Evan’s nails.Basically a shitty one-shot kind of thing I did on the train really quickly.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> TW: 1 mention of drugs, 1 mention of alchohol

When Evan gets stressed he braids Connor’s hair. Evan’s always stressed. 

On a daily basis, Connor will wake up with 2 or 3 small braids on the side of his head, but during exams, maybe 5. All decorated with different coloured hair-ties.

Connor jokes about regretting teaching Evan how to braid, but Evan knows not to take them seriously after a drunk night where Connor admitted Evan braiding his hair gave him butterflies and made him feel warm and fuzzy and loved. 

When Connor gets stressed he paints Evan’s nails. Connor’s always stressed.

On a daily basis, Evan will wake up with a new colour coating his nails. During exams, he can see several different layers of colour already chipping that were all done in the previous night. 

Evan sometimes jokes about taking it off to piss him off, but Connor knows not to take it seriously after a high night where Evan cried about how much he loves it and how it makes him feel pretty and special, but also closer to Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t notice until now as I’m literally writing this that this doesn’t really make too much sense, because for both of them to have their nails painted/hair braided while they’re sleeping, somebody needs to fall asleep first and they can’t do the other bitches hair or nails if the person doing it is asleep, so like... just ignore that Im lazy qnd don’t want to fix it.


End file.
